


I see the bad moon rising - I see trouble on the way

by DorianWilde



Series: The speed dating AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, BAMF!Erica, Bad moon rising, Bossy family, Drama, Humor, M/M, Peter is a douchewolf, Romance, Secondhand embarrassment, The Sheriff is so done with your shit Stiles, They're just trying to have a romantic dinner, alpha!Scott, like you will feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh dear,” Peter mumbled. “Oh well,” he said, shaking his head, quickly typing something.</p><p>Peter never said 'oh dear' unless he'd performed some kind of evil on purpose and wanted to draw your attention to it.</p><p>“What did you do?” Derek asked, mentally bracing himself.</p><p>“About twenty minutes ago I accidentally sent a picture of Stiles to your mother. Naturally I had to explain who he was, wouldn't want her to think I was some kind of creep taking pictures of random young men, and-”</p><p>“Derek,” Talia Hale said as she sat down across from Peter, smiling pleasantly, his smirking sister Cora in tow.</p><p>“- she insisted to meet him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the bad moon rising - I see trouble on the way

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Path to Paradise Begins in Hell." It can be read alone, but you should read the first fic because I'm hilarious and my wit needs to be appreciated.
> 
> The following work has been approved of Bengsi and Sirius Doctor.

Derek would never claim his uncle Peter was in fact the Devil, but only because that position was already held by his dear sister Laura.

 

Peter was worse. Peter was like the evil that had lurked in the shadows since the dawn of time. The darkness that had no name. The malicious presence in the night--

 

“Derek, are you paying attention?” Peter smirked at him, sipping his wine. Peter, who'd just invited himself to Derek's and Stiles' table. His dear uncle had just 'happened' to be at the same restaurant as them. All by him self. On a Saturday night.

 

Derek didn't know who'd told him they'd be here, but he was going to find them and make. Them. Pay.

 

They'd had a perfect date until Peter showed up. Stiles picking Derek up midday (Derek insulting Stiles' ugly ~~pug~~ jeep), going to the cinema for a matinee (Stiles verbally cutting the flirting cashier to ribbons) and buying popcorn (Derek shoving a handful down the back of Stiles shirt because of reasons). Stiles had insisted they'd watch _Frozen_ (Derek remarking on how he wished one of his sisters would run away to live in an ice castle), and because of the early hour they'd been surrounded by kids and their parents (Stiles bonding with the kid next to him over how reindeers really _are_ better than people).

 

Then they'd gone for a nice long stroll before heading over to the restaurant.

 

“Derek?” Peter repeated, lips twitching.

 

Where Peter had popped up like a Hun in the snow.

 

… Stiles had made him watch _a lot_ of Disney movies lately.

 

“No.” Derek frowned at him.

 

“No manners that one,” Peter tsked, rolling his eyes at Stiles who was taking Peter's presence in stride so far. “Why, one might think he'd been raised by wolves.”

 

Hilarious. Honestly.

 

“Peter, don't you have somewhere else to be?” Derek snapped, ready to throttle the other man. Peter had already been at their table for twenty minutes, even going so far as asking the waiter for a chair and a menu, making polite smalltalk with Stiles while Derek repressed the urge to throw his knife at him. Peter, not Stiles.

 

“Not really.” Peter shot him a smile. “So, Stiles, can I assume you're the same strapping lad that managed to ruin Jess' speed dating-” he made a vague gesture “...thing?”

  
“I wouldn't say it was ruined,” Stiles countered. “Actually, I think it was really successful.” Stiles nodded for emphasis.

 

“Oh?” Inquiring wine sip with raised eyebrow. Cora swore she'd once caught Peter practicing that facial expression in the mirror.

 

“Well, the goal of dating is to find someone, right? Unless you're one of those people who just dates to get laid, I guess.” Stiles frowned. “But if you're not them, and, you know, your goal is to find a partner and you actually find a partner and thus achieving your goal, then obviously it's a success.” Stiles made a flailing gesture towards Derek. “Aaand here we are. All partnered up. So, like a said, success. Besides, my legs got tired, and the chair across from Derek was _really_ comfortable so obviously you can't really blame me for not moving.”

 

“Of course not,” Peter agreed, lips twitching.

 

“I really need to find some furniture,” Stiles continued thoughtfully. “I'm moving back to Beacon Hills. Well, when I find an apartment. I'm done with college in like a month,” Stiles explained when Peter raised his eyebrows. The Hale-eyebrows were very expressive. Derek's mother claimed it was hereditary.

 

“Speaking of moving,” Derek cut in smoothly. “You should move back to your own table,” he told Peter who was fiddling with his phone.

 

“Such wit,” Peter drawled, then furrowed his brow. “Oh dear,” he mumbled. “Oh well,” he said, shaking his head, quickly typing something.

 

Peter never said 'oh dear' unless he'd performed some kind of evil on purpose and wanted to draw your attention to it.

 

“What did you do?” Derek asked, mentally bracing himself.

 

“About twenty minutes ago I accidentally sent a picture of Stiles to your mother. Naturally I had to explain who he was, wouldn't want her to think I was some kind of creep taking pictures of random young men, and-”

 

“Derek,” Talia Hale said as she sat down across from Peter, smiling pleasantly, his smirking sister Cora in tow.

 

“- she insisted to meet him,” Peter finished, taking another sip of his wine. Derek hoped he'd choke.

 

“You must be Stiles,” Talia continued, offering wide-eyed Stiles her hand while ignoring her brother. “Cora, be a dear and get me a chair.”

 

“I must be,” Stiles said, shaking it carefully.

 

“I'm Talia, Derek's mother,” she said.

 

“I'm adopted,” Derek muttered, rubbing his eyes.

 

“We found him in the woods,” Cora said seriously, as she returned carrying two chairs.

 

“We did not,” Talia rolled her eyes, looking very much like her brother. “Derek, mind your manners, elbows _off_ the table. Have you ordered yet?”

 

“... no.” Derek glared at her.

 

“I'm starving,” Peter announced. “I'm told they have excellent _filet mignon_ here,” he told his Alpha.

 

“You are not staying,” Derek gritted out, ignored. Cora made a suspicious choking noise, hand over her mouth. Derek kicked her leg under the table.

 

“Hm, I dunno. I'm in the mood for fish,” Talia said, flicking through the menu she'd taken from a fascinated looking Stiles.

 

“Then have fish. Somewhere else,” Derek insisted.

 

“We're going to need a bigger table,” Talia mused. “Waiter!”

 

“Should you use your powers of invisibility for villainy, or to fight crimes?” Stiles stage whispered. Cora snickered.

 

“I think family dinners would be a bit awkward if Derek became a super villain, since Stiles' dad is the Sheriff and all,” she supplied. “I googled you,” she added at Stiles questioning look.

 

“O-kay. Villain or hero, I don't really care as long as he wears spandex.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

“Hi Der-bear,” Laura beamed, just striding through the door, pinching his cheek roughly. Derek wanted to bite her. In the face. “I _wondered_ where everyone was. Thanks for texting me,” she added, ruffling her little sister's hair, then handing her a twenty. “Dad and the twins will be on Skype shortly,” she added, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder, putting her ipad on the table.

 

Derek considered banging his head repeatedly against the table top until he woke up from this nightmare. His self-destructive thoughts were interrupted by two waiters arriving, carrying tables and chairs. Their ever growing party were divided into two groups on each side of the tables while they waited, with Stiles and Talia on one side.

 

“Hey Stiles!”

 

“Scott! I thought you wouldn't be back 'til tomorrow.” Stiles waived, grinning. “Meet the Hales!” he added, grin becoming impossibly wider. There was a slightly manic air to it. “I know, sounds like a crazy sitcom, which, yeah, anyways. Come say hi!”

 

“Hello! You're Derek?” Scott asked, looking dubiously at Peter before turning back to Stiles, mumbling “he's kinda old--”

 

“Hey!” Peter frowned while the rest of the Hales snickered.

 

“Dude, that's Derek's uncle. That's Derek,” Stiles said, pointing at Derek half hidden behind his mentally unstable sisters as the waiters arranged the chairs.

 

“Cool.” Scott did a little half wave. “Weren't you going on like a date or something?” he added in a lower voice which all of them were still able to hear. “It's been three months today, right?” Scott scratched his curls, looking unsure. He froze for a second, breath hitching, then stuffed his hands casually in his pockets.

 

“Yeah, we were. And we were actually doing the dating thing and then ...not sure how this happened.” Stiles did a gesture to encompass the somewhat organized chaos that was their corner of the restaurant. “I'd say some sort of chaos deity was involved. Oh, wait, hey, Lucifer's here, so, yeah, anyways. Where's Allison? You didn't pick her up?” Stiles rambled. Derek never stopped being fascinated by Stiles' seemingly random thought patterns.

 

“She's a strong, independent woman, Stiles! She is fully capable of driving a car on her own--”

 

“Is that a direct quote, Scotty?”

 

“... yeah. Um, Stiles, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

“Sure buddy. Excuse moi,” Stiles said, walking towards the restrooms with Scott.

 

“Thank you,” Talia told the waiters politely as they sat back down. “He's a wolf,” she whispered. Derek dropped the fork he'd considered stabbing through Peter's eye.

 

“ _What_?” he hissed.

 

“Scott?” Cora whispered, sounding surprised. “He's really cute-” she added dreamily.

 

“He's engaged,” Derek snapped.

 

“Is he an omega?” Peter whispered.

 

“I'm not sure,” Talia narrowed her eyes. “He noticed we're wolves too though.”

 

“Do you think Stiles knows?” Derek asked, all of them keeping their voices as low as possible, not wanting Scott to eavesdrop. He couldn't hear their conversation in the bathroom, which probably meant Stiles knew, which, wow.

 

“Possibly, “ Talia said, brows furrowed. “Here they come.”

 

“Soo,” Stiles began as he sat down next to Derek, clearing his throat, heart rate having picked up a bit. “Did you guys know there are studies that indicate that male circumcision lowers the risk of STDs? Yeah ...” Stiles nodded and cleared his throat again, cheeks growing read.

 

“That … is good to know,” Talia said slowly.

 

“The more you know, right?” Stiles said, laughing nervously. The incredibly awkward conversation was interrupted by a waiter stumbling up to their table clutching his pad, blue eyes flicking around, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Hi, erhm, you guys wanna order?” His wavy dark blonde hair was a bit mussed, cheeks rather flushed. Stiles made a half choked noise, biting his knuckle. A blonde girl with red lipstick contrasting against her pale skin marched up to the table, viciously setting it with cutlery and glasses, glaring at everyone.

 

It took Derek about three seconds to realize they were both werewolves. Going after the tense mood at the table, the rest of his family had noticed it too. At that moment Laura's Skypesignal started ringing.

 

Honestly, all he'd wanted was to go to a nice restaurant with his boyfriend. Laura quickly clicked the call, typing fast while pressing her lips together.

 

“Can you recommend any particular dish?” Peter asked smoothly.

 

“Oh, yes. The, the um,” the waiter looked at the blonde girl, eyes a bit panicked. She gave him an unimpressed look. “The garlic bread? I, really recommend that?”

 

“The … garlic bread. Thank you.” Peter somehow managed to keep a straight face.

 

Their previous waiter returned, stopping to stare at the two newcomers. “You guys don't work here.”

 

“Told you we wouldn't get away with it,” the guy muttered to the girl.

 

“No, we don't,” the girl said. “Please bring us some extra chairs.” The waiter gaped at her. “Now.” She snapped her fingers at him. She reminded Derek uncomfortably of Laura.

“Can we just eat in at your place next time?” Stiles mumbled to Derek, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“I'm Erica, this is Isaac. You're the Hales. Glad we got that out of the way.” Erica promptly started browsing through Scott's menu.

 

“Didn't we go to school together?” Cora suddenly asked, squinting at Stiles and … his friends. At least Derek assumed they were.

 

“High School, good times. Let's change the subject, forever,” Stiles said. “Okay, so, hey, anyone else feeling the awkward mood here. It's seriously making me twitchy. And I've suddenly lost my appetite, so maybe we should just--”

 

“It's rude to enter another pack's territory without informing them,” Talia interrupted.

 

“I seriously didn't know this was anyones territory,” Scott said. “I didn't even know werewolves did the whole territory thing.”

 

“How can you not know that?” Laura asked, appalled.

 

“Rogue Alpha, munched on us, didn't really teach us much,” Isaac drawled, Scott and Erica nodding their agreement.

 

“Then Stiles lit him on fire,” Erica added.

 

“Out of context that sounds _really_ bad,” Stiles said, hands fluttering nervously. Everyone looked at him expectantly. “He was trying to kill us, _and_ it was Lydia's molotov cocktail. Wow, that really didn't sound much better.”

 

“Besides, the fire didn't kill him,” Scott added.

 

“The bullets did. Scott's girlfriend shot him in the head,” Erica cut in, looking way too cheerful for that statement.

 

“You have interesting friends,” Derek deadpanned.

 

“Yeah, they're real special.” Stiles rolled his eyes, hands under the table.

 

“Conveniently, Scott became a 'True Alpha'” Erica was saying, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “That's what Deaton calls it anyways.”

 

“So hey, should we have an awkward talk about, you know, our supernatural secrets later?” Stiles murmured.

 

“Preferably not,” Derek answered silently.

 

“Swell.”

 

“Well, as the Alpha of my pack, I, um, ask your permission to be in my hometown?” Scott was saying, wincing a bit.

 

“Asking permission is really just a formality,” Talia assured him. “Besides, we might be family soon.” As one everyone turned to look at Stiles and Derek.

 

“Oh for – _Stiles!_ ” Two officers had walked up to their table without anyone noticing, Derek immediately recognizing the Sheriff. He didn't recognize the strong looking black man in his early twenties, but a discreet sniff told him it was another werewolf. Seriously, how could Beacon Hills be crawling with other weres without them noticing? “We got a call about a disturbance-- are you seriously kidding me?” the Sheriff continued.

 

“I was just trying to have dinner, I swear dad!” Stiles looked incredibly guilty. “This is Derek, I told you about Derek. And his family, well, parts of it. And you know Scott, obviously you know Scott. Hi Boyd,” Stiles added. “How's your internship?”

 

“Right,” Stiles' dad said, ignoring his son's rambling. He looked unsurprised at the situation. Derek supposed you had to learn to take things in stride if you wound up with a son like Stiles. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“The same,” Talia said pleasantly. “Are you off duty soon? It'd be nice if you joined us.”

 

“Dad and my brothers are on their way,” Laura said, smiling sunnily.

 

“Well, actually, my shift ends in ten minutes ...”

 

Derek's phone buzzed.

 

**Stiles to Derek**

I see the bad moon arising

 

**Stiles to Derek**

I see trouble on the way

 

**Stiles to Derek**

I see earthquakes and lightnin'

**Stiles to Derek**

I see bad times today

 

**Stiles to Derek**

And by that I mean we should RUN FOR THE HILLS

 

**Derek to Stiles**

YES

 

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, exchanging looks for a second before both of them stood up as one and bolted.

 

“RUN, FORREST, RUN!” Erica shouted after them, cackling madly.

 

“I know where you live!” Laura called.

 

Then they were out of the restaurant, running for Stiles' ugly jeep.

 

\---

*Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising

 (Hey! I just met you. And this is crazy! But **[here's my tumblr](http://wilderambles.tumblr.com/)**. Come say hi maybe?)

And on that note, I'm currently working on a sequel. Here's a [sneak peak](http://wilderambles.tumblr.com/post/87516951372/hello-sweeties-heres-the-first-sneak-peak-to-the)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long. I've been doing stuff. And things! Oh well, hope you guys feel it was worth the wait!


End file.
